


「相二」Gråtrunka

by dika10969



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「相二」Gråtrunka

二宫和也缩在被窝里面，刚洗完澡，全身上下被蒸气熏得热腾腾的。沐浴露是和相叶雅纪一样的味道，是当初相叶代言时商家送太多硬塞给他的。

想到相叶就会习惯性将手伸向内裤。有时候手还在半途的时候他会思考一下为什么会有这样奇怪的举动，指尖触碰到温热的器官时这些杂乱无章的思绪又像打雷时候的老旧电视机屏幕，画面闪一闪便消失不见。

手淫对于他来说是很羞耻的事情，家庭塞给他的思想老套又沉闷，尽管自己后来生活在一个新潮的圈子里，那些旧玩意依然会时不时蹦出来。

他说不来骚话，做不来浪荡事，规规矩矩的，连与人生气时都不曾骂过脏字。年幼时父亲教他读书做人，道德观也被悄悄植入潜意识里，以致那些色情的东西被深埋在了心底。

可是总归还是有的，当晚上想起相叶雅纪，无一例外全部海潮一样震动漫延起来。

 

二宫和也生得好看，也谈过几段感情，但喜欢上同性这种事情还是第一次。那做爱呢，不要说同性，连跟异性做爱都根本没有过。自慰也少得很，他刚开始性发育的时候住宿舍，舍友半夜看A片，嗯嗯啊啊的声音绕在耳边，性器半硬着，也只敢略微触碰试图缓解胀痛，没想到越碰越硬。他闷着呼吸的频率，本该粗重的喘息也被压抑着，轻柔得就像熟睡的呼吸声。

那时他心里焦灼，马眼渗着水，后脑勺用力地抵在枕头上，临到射精边缘的时候抑制不住低低叫了一声，把自己吓得清醒起来，花了一秒钟的时间思索弄脏裤子怎么办，一秒钟之后不知所措地伸手堵住精潮，想射又射不出来，难受到窒息。

性器依旧半硬着，他碰了一下阴囊，又咬着嘴唇收回手，蜷着身子熬过这个漫漫长夜。

 

此时他手掌已经隔着内裤拢在性器上。他一想到相叶便硬。

 

有一次相叶被灌醉了，二宫将他扶回去，伺候着躺到床上的时候这人又开始作妖，无意识地嚷嚷着好热，热死了，边说边去拉牛仔裤的拉链。二宫和也脑袋一根弦搭错了位置，伸了手就去帮他拉。不知道怎么的碰到了相叶雅纪的命根子，醉酒的人一把握住他的手腕迷迷糊糊笑：“继续啊，乖宝贝儿。”

他愣在原地，裤裆竟然因为这句话也微微发烫。相叶见他不动作，手掌握住他的手就往内裤里伸。他开始颤抖，指下的东西还软着，相叶带着他有些用力地上下撸动，醉了酒的人动作生得很，二宫和也只好一边调整力道一边顾着相叶的感受。他不敢太过明显地做事，表面上装出一副受人差遣的样子，害怕明早相叶雅纪记起来以为是他主动。他暗里记住手下性器每一寸的轮廓，每一处青筋，每一丝褶皱，在自慰的时候回忆起来，高潮来得又快又猛。

自己的裤裆也鼓鼓囊囊地，他蹲下来靠着床边，左手半生不熟隔着外裤搓揉。当天的牛仔裤面料硬，将大腿和屁股勒得很紧，手也需要用力才能抚慰到分毫。金属拉链撑着，非常不便于动作，二宫和也趁着床上的人眼睛半闭悄悄拉开。内裤有些松，性器很容易就弹出那个洞口。他很急切地抚慰，口中抑制不住地喘息，祈祷着相叶的声音能压过自己的，但却随着另一只手手下的阴茎的跳动而越叫越大声。相叶明天什么都记不起来，这是他唯一能奢求的。

精液和相叶的一起射出打湿内裤，他缓了一缓然后站起身，给相叶摆好“自己手淫”的姿势，拉上裤链走出相叶雅纪的房子。

那天晚上他是打的出租，坐在后座上的时候裤子还黏糊糊的，刚发泄完的性器又快速勃起。他右手拿着手机装作玩游戏的样子，左手伸进裤袋，食指和中指摩擦性器边缘，聊以自慰。

 

他又想起相叶雅纪的样子。他想起相叶开玩笑地叫他宝贝，想起相叶带着薄茧的修长手指，想起相叶牛仔裤下笔直的腿……想起相叶性器的模样。

 

一个人的时候他会小声念着“我爱你”三个字，音量稍大一点都感到恐惧，也不敢在句末加上相叶的名字，就像隔着好几条街的另一个人能听到一样。

他搔弄着自己的马眼，指尖沾着粘稠的液体，然后像往常一样猛地缩紧身体射出来。

灌进来的冷风让他稍微清醒一点，又突然哭出声来，低低地抽咽：

“……我爱你啊，”相叶雅纪。

end.


End file.
